Someday, and Him
by hanaruppi
Summary: Tentang impian masa depan, lembaran cerita masa lalu, dan seorang kekasih.


semua karakter dalam ff ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, ditambah secuil lirik lagu_ If I ain't Got You_ yang dipopulerkan Alicia Keys (thanks for beautiful lyrics).

sebuah cerita pendek spesial untuk seluruh pecinta Kakashi-Sakura...

happy KakaSaku fanday!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Someday, and Him<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam di dinding kamarku menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.<p>

Hingga selarut ini mataku belum juga dapat terpejam. Sejak berjam-jam yang lalu aku hanya berguling di atas tempat tidur, gelisah entah karena apa. Aku tidak paham apa sebenarnya yang sedang kutakutkan. Tapi semua pikiranku malam ini mengarah pada satu orang. Ya, satu orang saja. Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah kekasihku―bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dadaku serasa sesak. Padahal aku tahu aku tidak punya sedikitpun penyakit gangguan pernapasan. Tapi dadaku benar-benar sesak tiap kali mengingat wajahnya tadi siang. Kakashi tertawa begitu lepas. Matanya berbinar-binar terus. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebahagia itu. Tentu saja hal itu bagus sekali. Siapa yang tidak senang melihat kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia? Tapi siapa yang tidak gelisah, jika kekasih yang berwajah bahagia itu bukan tersenyum padamu? Kakashi mengobrol dengan gadis lain; dan dia terlihat sangat bahagia!

Aku bangkit duduk. Kedua tanganku menutup wajah. Sejenak kemudian aku mendongak ke langit-langit kamar, menatap kosong, dan merasakan cairan hangat meluncur dari ekor mataku. Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Tiba-tiba tubuhku gemetar; aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Aku terisak selama beberapa saat.

Takut. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Mengingat wajah Kakashi tadi siang, rasa takutku semakin jadi. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya.

Hatake Kakashi. Besok tepat lima tahun hubungan kami berjalan. Waktu yang panjang. Banyak saat-saat indah yang kami lewati bersama. Banyak juga masa-masa sulit yang menjadi pelajaran untuk kami. Dia lelaki yang manis, meski tak jarang membuatku kesal dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Dia orang yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia tahu apapun yang kuinginkan; dia tahu bagaimana membuatku senang. Karena itu aku selalu bergantung padanya. Aku tahu Kakashi mencintaiku tanpa memandang apapun dariku; dia tulus mencintaiku, aku bisa rasakan itu. Aku pun begitu―walaupun pada awalnya Kakashi hanya pelarian bagiku. Ya, dulu Kakashi adalah pelarian cintaku yang hancur setelah diputuskan sepihak oleh kekasihku waktu SMA. Di saat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, Kakashi datang dan mengubah semuanya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Kakashi paling tahu bagaimana membuatku bahagia.

Kakashi. Dia adalah seberkas cahaya di malamku yang gelap, setetes embun di pagiku yang gersang, semilir angin sejuk di ranahku yang kemarau. Aku mencintainya, sungguh-sungguh mencintai dirinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Tak bisa kubayangkan jika aku kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak mau. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak ingin. Inilah yang membuatku takut.

Pelan-pelan aku menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat diriku tenang. Aku mengambil ponsel dari atas meja rias, dan bersiap menekan nomor Ino, sahabatku. Aku ingin mengadu padanya. Tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niat. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku tidak ingin mengusiknya dengan cerita menyebalkan ini, sementara besok dia masih harus menyelesaikan persiapan acara pernikahannya.

Aku berbaring lagi. Sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar, aku mencoba terlelap. Kupejamkan mataku meskipun sulit. Bisa kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir lagi di pipiku.

...

Pernikahan.

Bagiku adalah sebuah kata yang sangat sakral maknanya. Dimana sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai, mengucapkan janji untuk berdampingan sehidup semati, dalam suka maupun duka, hingga maut memisahkan.

Kedengarannya absurd sekali, bukan? Tapi begitulah menurutku.

Waktu kecil, makna pernikahan buatku sangatlah sederhana. Seperti pesta sederhana di sebuah kebun. Wanita bergaun putih yang begitu cantik, berdampingan dengan pangeran pujaan hatinya. Aku ingat sekali cita-citaku waktu itu adalah menjadi pengantin wanita yang memakai gaun putih, berjalan anggun menuju altar pernikahan dengan ekor gaun yang menyeret di belakang, diiringi alunan musik romantis. Sementara sang pangeran berdiri menunggu di sana dengan senyumannya yang paling tampan, menanti kedatangan pengantin wanitanya.

Impian konyol anak gadis.

Seiring bertambahnya usia, hingga kini aku menginjak dua puluh dua tahun, aku semakin mengerti makna kata pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Memang tidak seindah dongeng saat aku kanak-kanak. Tapi... Aku masih berharap suatu hari pernikahan impian itu akan terwujud. Ya, suatu hari nanti.

Aku berhenti melamun. Ino memanggilku untuk melihatnya mencoba gaun pengantin.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku yang paling kusayangi, akan menikah minggu depan. Pernikahannya sederhana, tapi aku tahu dia akan sangat bahagia. Pesta sederhana di sebuah kebun. Ini memang agak seperti pernikahan impianku. Tapi aku menyukai konsepnya; rangkaian bunga-bunga cantik, dan tirai-tirai bernuansa lembayung dan merah muda.

Ino memakai gaun putih sederhana, tanpa ekor gaun yang panjang menjuntai ke belakang. Ino sendiri yang memilih gaunnya. Ditambah mahkota rangkaian bunga yang menjadi penyangga tutup kepalanya. Dia terlihat cantik sekali dengan gaun itu, seperti bidadari yang turun dari khayangan.

"Kau juga harus coba, Sakura," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi aku menurut saja. Setelah selesai berganti, aku menatap bayangan diriku di cermin. Warna putih gaun ini, dan mahkota bunga berwarna lavender di kepalaku ini, menyatu dengan warna rambutku yang mencolok; merah muda. Aku tampak seperti... seperti... pengantin sungguhan! Aku tidak tahu mengapa gaun pengantin Ino bisa pas di badanku. Padahal ukuran tubuh Ino sedikit lebih besar―maksudku, tubuhku tidak sejenjang tubuhnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura," kata Ino. "Bisa kubayangkan kau akan tampil lebih cantik dari ini di hari pernikahanmu nanti."

"Jangan bicarakan tentangku, Ino. Ini acara pernikahanmu," kataku sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamar ganti. Kemudian Ino bicara lagi. Dari dalam kamar ganti ini aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dia katakan.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" Ino menggandeng tanganku ke sebuah meja di taman setelah kami selesai dengan gaun pengantin. "Bibi Tsunade bilang teh ini didatangkan langsung dari Kyoto; dari pembuat teh tradisional paling terkenal di seluruh Jepang."

Seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi sebuah poci keramik dan sepasang cangkir. Teh hijau yang masih mengepul itu dituangkan ke dalam masing-masing gelas, kemudian disuguhkan kepadaku dan Ino. Si pelayan meminta diri setelah kami mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku dan Ino menyeruput teh hapir bersamaan, dan tiba-tiba serempak kami meringis. Pahit sekali! Kami lantas tertawa. Teh asli yang dibuat dengan cara tradisional rasanya memang pahit. Aku tidak terlalu suka. Namun ini sangat bagus untuk kesehatan. Bibi Tsunade yang mengusulkan untuk memasukkan teh tradisional ke dalam daftar menu hidangan pernikahan. Dia memang orang yang konservatif dan agak kolot. Ino sudah pasti tidak bisa membantah kakak kandung dari ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka 'kan?" tanya Bibi Tsunade. Aku agak kaget mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang punggungku. Wanita yang rambutnya sama pirangnya dengan Ino itu duduk bergabung di meja kami. "Teh maknanya bukan sekedar minuman bagi orang Jepang. Kalian tahu itu 'kan?" Dia mulai berceramah panjang lebar tentang filosofi teh. Topik obrolan yang bagus, tapi aku dan Ino mulai bosan dan mengantuk.

"Teh bisa juga melambangkan kesetiaan. Jadi ini sangat baik jika disuguhkan dalam acara pernikahan. Dalam simbol-simbol seperti itu terdapat doa. Doa untuk kesetiaan hingga akhir hayat," kata Bibi Tsunade. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju padaku. Entah mengapa rasanya arah pembicaraan ini sudah bukan lagi tentang teh.

Bibi Tsunade bicara lagi. "Kesetiaan itu mahal harganya. Laki-laki yang tidak bisa setia sebaiknya ditinggalkan saja."

"Bibi bicara apa sih? Apa hubungannya teh dengan laki-laki yang tidak setia? Bibi sedang membicarakan Shikamaru ya?" Ino terdengar tersinggung.

"Ini bukan tentang calon suamimu. Yang kumaksud adalah Hatake. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia ternyata _seperti itu_."

"Hatake? Maksud Bibi, Kakashi?" Ino menatapku dan bibinya bergantian, wajahnya bingung sekali. Saat matanya berhenti padaku, spontan saja aku mengalihkan pandangan. Aku tidak berani menatapnya langsung, takut air mataku semalam menetes lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ino, aku menyeruput habis teh di cangkirku hingga habis. Rasa pahitnya bahkan tidak lagi mengganggu lidahku. Sesak di dalam dada ini lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun saat ini.

"Kemarin saat kami pulang dari toko souvenir, kami mampir ke kedai roti dan kue-kue yang biasa kau kunjungi bersama Sakura. Ternyata di sana ada Hatake, sedang mengobrol asyik dengan seorang gadis cantik," kata Bibi Tsunade.

"Gadis itu teman lamanya. Namanya Rin," sahutku.

Bibi Tsunade melempar tatapan sinis padaku. "Kau lihat sendiri Hatake seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan waktu kita menghampiri mejanya."

"Tapi mereka cuma mengobrol. Lagi pula―"

"Mengobrol semesra itu? Kau tidak sadar dia tersenyum terus?"

"Bibi, sudahlah. Sakura tahu betul Kakashi orang yang seperti apa. Lagi pula Sakura itu gadis yang selalu berpikir realistis. Dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang didengar atau apa yang dilihatnya, sebelum membuktikan kebenarannya. Iya 'kan, Sakura?"

Melihat senyuman di wajah Ino, keraguan di hatiku justru semakin bertambah. Mungkin selama ini aku memang realistis. Tapi entah mengapa aku sulit mengandalikan diri jika mengingat-ingat wajah Kakashi siang itu. Benar kata Bibi Tsunade, aku ragu apakah gadis itu benar-benar hanya teman lamanya atau ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kau tidak boleh dibutakan perasaan, Sakura," kata Bibi Tsunade. "Laki-laki akan tampak begitu sempurna karena rasa cintamu padanya. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatinya. Kalau dia serius denganmu, kenapa hingga saat ini dia belum juga melamarmu?"

Satu pertanyaan menghantam, menohok langsung ke dalam hatiku.

"Bibi, sudah cukup!" Ino bangkit berdiri dan menarik bibinya dari bangku. "Kita sedang dalam suasana bahagia. Tolonglah jangan bicarakan yang tidak perlu. Sudah sana, lebih baik Bibi mengecek persediaan makanan. Ayah bilang ikan salmon pesanan dari Norwegia sudah sampai."

"Ayahmu itu! Sudah kubilang padanya untuk pakai salmon dalam negeri saja. Apa bedanya? Malah kualitasnya jauh lebih baik dari pada salmon impor..." Bibi Tsunade terus mengoceh sampai dia menghilang ke dalam ruangan.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut Ino di bahuku. Aku mendongakkan wajah untuk menatapnya, sambil berusaha keras menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya, Saku. Kau tahu sendiri mulut Bibi Tsunade seperti apa," kata Ino. "Kau harus percaya Kakashi bukan lelaki yang seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah mengkhianatimu―tidak akan pernah." Kemudian Ino memelukku. Aku ingin sekali percaya. Tapi... Air mataku tidak terbendung lagi. Di balik punggung Ino, aku menangis diam-diam.

...

Aku sedang mengiris-iris daging panggang, saat Ibu bertanya tentang Kakashi―Kami; aku, Ayah, dan Ibu, berkumpul di ruang makan dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

"Kita tidak menunggu Kakashi-kun?"

Aku menggeleng tanpa menoleh pada Ibu, khawatir jika Ibu mendapati kesedihan di mataku. "Tidak usah. Kakashi tidak akan datang. Seharusnya dia sudah di bandara, menunggu pesawat ke Hokkaido," kataku.

Aku sempat lihat mata Ayah mengintip dari balik koran sore yang dibacanya.

"Hokkaido? Ada keperluan apa dia ke sana?" Ibu bertanya penasaran.

"Seminar Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini," jawabku tak acuh.

"Wah, sibuk sekali ya! Benar-benar pemuda aktif. Kalau saja aku yang jadi ibunya, aku pasti bangga sekali. Sudah begitu, wajahnya tampan. Sakura memang pintar memilih calon suami! Benar tidak, Ayah?"

Ayahku hanya berdehem pelan tanpa minat di balik koran sorenya.

"Ibu bicara terlalu jauh," komentarku. Mendengar kata-kata ibuku tadi ironi sekali rasanya.

Ibu meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup yang masih mengepul, kemudian merangkul bahuku dengan penuh rasa kasih. "Kenapa begitu? Memangnya kau tidak mau menikah dengannya, Saku?"

Beruntung sekali aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena suara bel di depan pintu membuat Ibu cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang makan. Suara Ibu terdengar samar-samar, tapi kedengarannya Ibu seperti sedang berseru gembira menyambut si tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ibu kembali―bersama seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak menyusul di belakangnya.

"Kakashi?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum, memperjelas wajahnya yang memang tampan. "Hai, Sakura."

Kakashi bermaksud mengecup pipiku―seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap kali bertemu denganku―namun Ayah menghentikannya dengan berdehem keras. Koran di tangannya tadi sudah dilipat, kini dia menatap galak pada kekasihku. Kakashi membayar sikapnya dengan menyerahkan sekantung besar oleh-oleh pada Ayah.

"Ikan hasil tangkapanku tadi siang. Memang tidak besar, tapi kuharap Paman suka."

Ayah hanya tersenyum simpul. Sambil berbalik ke dapur untuk menaruh kantung berisi ikan itu, kudengar dia berdecih. Samar-samar ucapannya bisa ditangkap sepasang telingaku. "Jangan pikir kau bisa mengambil hatiku dengan cara seperti ini."

Ayah selalu saja bersikap kurang menyenangkan pada Kakashi. Seolah-olah Ayah tidak menyukainya. Jika berhadapan dengan Kakashi, sikap Ayah berubah dingin dan tak bersahabat. Begitu pula setiap kali Ibu membicarakan apa saja tentang Kakashi, Ayah bersikap tak acuh. Tapi aku tahu jelas itu bukan karena Ayah membencinya. Waktu kuceritakan ini pada Paman Jiraiya, sahabat karib Ayah, katanya memang begitu sikap seorang ayah terhadap calon menantunya. Itu karena para ayah cemburu pada lelaki yang suatu saat akan membawa gadis kecilnya pergi dari rumah untuk selamanya; menikah.

Setelah tahu alasannya, aku selalu menahan senyum setiap kali melihat tingkah Ayah pada Kakashi. Konyol, tapi ada rasa sedih dan terharu akan kecemburuannya itu. Ingin rasanya aku katakan bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi gadis kecilnya, meski ada seorang lelaki yang mengambilku dari rumahnya.

"Bergabunglah makan malam dengan kami, Kakashi-kun," kata Ibu, setelah menarikkan bangku tepat di sebelah Ayah. Pilihan yang _bagus_, Bu, pikirku ironi.

Maka Kakashi pun mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk makan malam bersama keluarga kecilku. Di antara kami bertiga, ibukulah yang paling aktif mengajaknya bicara. Ayah memang selalu dingin pada Kakashi. Sementara aku masih canggung karena pikiran-pikiranku tentangnya sebelum ini. Aku juga bingung mengapa Kakashi di sini, seharusnya dia sudah di pesawat. Namun kemudian Kakashi menceritakan alasannya, penerbangannya ditunda tiga jam karena cuaca tidak kondusif di Hokkaido. Kakashi juga bercerita tentang keaktifannya sebagai anggota baru klub memancing di pemancingan yang sering Ayah datangi. Dia jadi tertarik pada hobi memancing setelah Ayah memperkenalkannya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktuku untuk pergi," kata Kakashi setelah melirik jam tangannya. Pandangan matanya yang kelabu kemudian tertuju pada ayahku. "Jika boleh, aku ingin Sakura mengantarku."

Aku hampir tersedak minumanku.

Kulihat Ayah diam beberapa saat, kemudian mengiyakan.

Di dalam mobil, aku tetap tak bicara. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara, banyak hal yang berkelebatan di benakku. Gadis bernama Rin yang aku dan Bibi Tsunade pergoki mengobrol dengan Kakashi di siang itu, rasa kegelisahanku yang menjadi-jadi, serta sikap ayahku yang tiba-tiba melunak padanya sebelum kami pergi.

Kakashi juga tidak bicara apapun, sampai mobil kami tiba.

Tapi ini bukan bandara. Gedung di balik gerbang gelap ini adalah sekolah; SMA-ku!

Aku melempar pandang pada Kakashi. "Kenapa kita ke sini?"

"Mampir sebentar. Tiba-tiba saja aku kangen sekolah," ucapnya. Kemudian dia turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Kakashi menggandeng tanganku, membawaku berkeliling di dalam gedung sekolah yang gelap. Hanya temaram sinar lampu dari taman yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela-jendela di sepanjang lorong yang menemani langkah kami. Sampai saat ini pun Kakashi belum bicara apa-apa padaku.

Melintas di koridor sekolah, aku serasa kembali ke masa lalu. Di tempat inilah aku dan Kakashi bertemu. Lima tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang siswi tahun ke tiga, dan Kakashi adalah guru matematika―wali kelasku. Aku ingat saat pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah sebagai guru percobaan, para anak laki-laki di kelas membuat banyak rencana jahat untuk mengerjainya. Penghapus papan tulis yang diselipkan di atas daun pintu yang mengenai kepalanya, tempat duduk yang ditempeli permen karet yang membuatnya terpaksa meminjam celana Kepala Sekolah, sampai isi bekal makan siang yang ditukar dengan cacing-cacing tanah. Tapi Kakashi tidak menyerah dengan mereka, sampai dia dipilih menjadi wali kelas kami, menggantikan guru sebelumnya yang telah pensiun.

Karena perannya sebagai wali kelas juga yang mendekatkan aku dengannya. Saat itu nilaiku sempat turun setelah diputuskan oleh Sasuke, pacarku waktu itu. Kakashi yang memberiku semangat untuk bisa bangkit lagi. Dia juga yang membantuku belajar untuk kelas tambahan musim panas di tahun terakhir akibat nilaiku yang merosot itu.

Banyak hal yang kupelajari darinya―bukan hanya rumus matematika dan ilmu pasti lainnya. Semangat pantang menyerah dan kepercayaan, adalah dua hal yang sangat kukagumi dari Kakashi. Mungkin itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Kakashi berhasil membuatku menemukan diriku kembali.

Aku ingat, di hari wisudaku setelah acara selesai dan semua orang meninggalkan sekolah, aku masih duduk merenung di ujung koridor. Saat itu hatiku dilanda kebahagiaan karena telah berhasil dengan baik menyelesaikan sekolah, namun di satu sisi aku juga sedih karena harus mengakhiri masa-masa indah di tempat ini. Aku tidak menyukai perpisahan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan sekolah; tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-teman seperjuanganku. Tiba-tiba dari sebuah ruangan yang jauh aku mendengar alunan piano; dari ruang musik. Melodi yang begitu dalam, memancarkan sedikit rasa takut akan kehilangan. Aku tahu lagu itu.

"_Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all, if I ain't got you, baby_

_some people want diamond rings, some just want everything_

_but everything means nothing if I ain't got you..."_

Kakashi yang memainkannya. Dia menoleh terkejut dan jemarinya berhenti tatkala mendengarku menyanyikan syair dari alunan pianonya. Pada saat itulah Kakashi mengatakannya; pada saat itulah dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta padaku.

Di ruang musik ini, lima tahun yang lalu...

Aku seperti mendengar alunan piano itu lagi kali ini. Iramanya mengalun jauh, pelan, kemudian lama-lama suaranya semakin jelas. Tapi alunan itu bukan suara yang berasal dari piano di ruangan ini, tidak ada siapapun yang memainkannya di sana. Seseorang menyetelnya dari alat pemutar musik.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi merangkul bahuku dari belakang. Aku terperanjat. Dekapan hangatnya membuat jantungku berdebar. Embusan napasnya menjalari tengkukku. Kemudian dia berbisik dalam nyanyiannya di telingaku, _"Everything means nothing, if I ain't got you..."_

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya. Aku berbalik untuk menatap kedua matanya. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan, rasa cinta, dan kejujuran... Aku tahu dia tidak sedang berdusta. Tatapan matanya yang begitu lembut membuatku seakan-akan cair. Aku luluh. Rasanya aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya―untuk kesekian kali. Dia selalu mampu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Dari balik saku jaketnya, Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Dia meraih tanganku, dan meletakkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kotak cincin. Mataku melebar seiring bertambah kencangnya degup jantungku. Kotak di tanganku itu dibukanya, terlihatlah sebuah cincin dengan mata berlian yang berkilauan.

Kakashi menatapku lagi.

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

Tubuhku melemas. Debaran jantungku memacu, seakan-akan siap meledak. Lidahku jadi kelu. Kurasakan panas di kedua mataku, yang tak lama kemudian membuat pandanganku kabur oleh cairan bening yang memenuhi pelupuk mata.

"Segalanya tidak berarti, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Menikahlah denganku, Sakura. _Kekkonshite kudasai._"

Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kudekap Kakashi, begitu erat, sangat erat, seolah-olah aku tidak ingin melepasnya lagi. Air mataku tumpah. Air mata kebahagiaan yang belum pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Kotak cincin di tanganku ini kugenggam erat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian berbisik padanya.

"Ya, Kakashi. Aku mau."

Begitu kubuka mata, ruang musik ini menjadi terang oleh api-api lilin yang dipasang berderet mengelilingin seluruh ruangan. Kulihat Ino berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia tersenyum bahagia menatapku. Ternyata bukan hanya Ino, tapi semua orang ada di sana! Ibu, Ayah, teman-temanku, Bibi Tsunade, dan... Rin. Ya, gadis itu juga ada di sana. Mereka semua tak terkecuali Rin tersenyum menatap aku dan Kakashi.

Rin. Gadis cantik berambut cokelat yang pernah kulihat mengobrol dengan Kakashi di kedai siang itu memang teman SMA Kakashi. Dia seorang konsultan pernikahan. Dia bilang wajah Kakashi yang terus-menerus tersenyum waktu itu karena Kakashi sedang menceritakan tentang aku, dan rencananya untuk melamarku. Kakashi memang bukan lelaki yang romantis. Untuk itu dia meminta saran dari kawan lamanya. Dan tampangnya yang Bibi Tsunade bilang seperti _kucing tertangkap basah mencuri ikan_ itu karena Kakashi takut kalau aku mendengar rencananya.

Rupanya selama ini mereka semua hanya bersandiwara. Hanya aku―dan Bibi Tsunade yang tidak tahu soal. Rencana pernikahan Ino ternyata adalah rencana pernikahanku yang dirancang oleh Kakashi. Pesta sederhana di kebun. Ya, itu adalah pernikahanku.

Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana aku mengenakan gaun putih dan mahkota bunga, bersanding dengan pangeran pujaan hatiku; lelaki yang paling tahu bagaimana membuatku bahagia, lelaki yang selalu mampu membuatku jatuh cinta dengan tatapan matanya; Hatake Kakashi.

Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi...

**Tamat**


End file.
